


女高中生的圣诞愿望

by WrenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Wish, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenKawaii/pseuds/WrenKawaii
Summary: 圣诞要许什么愿？当然是“我要看我的cp在我面前做一整晚。”
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	女高中生的圣诞愿望

*ooc，真·无逻辑无节操无下限反正什么都无，请注意避雷。  
*双向暗恋  
*温馨提示：请分清幻想和现实

“你，说，什，么？”

面前这个“圣诞老人”，双手抱在胸前，尽量压低了声音说出这句话，又把最后一个字的尾音极力地上提表达出他的疑惑和难以置信。他戴着圣诞帽和一个滑稽得不行的卡通麋鹿面具，裹着一件十分业余的红袍子，空手空脚一个包袱都没带，更不用说麋鹿雪橇了。整套打扮看上去不伦不类的很敷衍，就圣诞老人这个行当来说，不像是什么敬业的好员工。

“我说，我的圣诞愿望是。”女高中生端坐在被窝里，笃定地重复了一遍，“我要看我的cp在我面前做一整晚。”

“你要……”  
“圣诞老人”深吸了一口气——现在的孩子都怎么了？一个比一个离谱，好不容易年底了，作为大boss想给晓组织赚点行动经费怎么就这么难。“在这儿？”他指了指脚下那张灰棕色、印着小熊和松鼠的卡通地毯。

“啊……那倒不用，我可以腾地方。”女高中生拍了拍自己那张又厚又暖的小床，一脸期待地望着“圣诞老人”。  
“你成年了么？”  
“昨天刚满十八！”  
“会吵到你家里人吧？”  
“我一个人住。”

“好…吧…”他捂住额头焦灼地在原地走了几个来回，试图让她认清现实，“小屁孩，我是圣诞老人，不是阿拉丁神灯。”  
“那我可不管。”

“圣诞老人”挠了挠头，换了个方式，诚恳地说：“那个——相比较那些少儿不宜的东西，其实我可以送你很多礼物的，神威可方便了，真的，忍界第一天才傀儡师做的机械娃娃感兴趣么？邪神教项链？我这里还有黏土捏的小鸟，或者你想去撸一撸鲛肌吗？去神威空间里玩也可以。”他越说越觉得自己像是在兜售晓组织周边的可怜商贩，于是又变魔术似的用神威弄出一堆小女生们喜欢的玩意儿抱在怀里。“还有这些？”

“不感兴趣。”唉，这小屁孩还真是执着。

他又一次性把它们全部变走，看来这个不像之前那些小孩儿那么好糊弄，只好无奈地长舒一口气：“你的cp是哪两个倒霉蛋？我难不成还要负责拿刀逼着他们？”  
女高中生立刻欢呼着喊出了他们两个人的名字。

——————————

宇智波带土坐在雨隐村的一座塔尖上，摘掉卡通麋鹿面具，拿它当扇子扇了扇闷热了好久的脸，得益于好用的神威，现在刚过午夜，他的圣诞礼物就已经全部派送完了——除了那个女高中生的。  
真是伤脑筋啊……他揉了揉眉心，抬头凝视着一望无际的夜空，圣诞老人可真不好当。  
“你认真的吗？”刚才听见女高中生说出那两个名字的时候他简直怀疑人生。“我……和迪达拉？”  
“对！”  
“我在晓组织的那个搭档？”  
“是的。”  
“你觉得角都和飞段怎么样？两个不死之人，不仅能坚持一整晚，做到天荒地老都没问题——”他已经想好了，用高额佣金先把角都骗过来再说。  
“不，我就要看你，和迪达拉。”带土猜测她只是怕那俩人会把她的床弄塌。  
迪达拉那个小鬼油盐不进，不听话不惜命也不爱钱，硬把他弄过来估计会炸毛，不当场扔几个炸弹就不错了，更别提那…什么了。带土脑海中浮现出他那位前辈高冷傲娇的脸，不知道是不是因为年纪很小，他无论是生气还是开心都很容易脸红，配上那张稚嫩的娃娃脸，倒真的想象不出来在床上会是什么样子啊……  
他捂住额头无奈地偷笑了起来。

顾客就是上帝，为了完成女高中生这个离谱但的确很刺激的愿望——时间有限，只有赌一把了。

迪达拉半夜突然被一阵轻微的凉风惊醒。他一向不太喜欢节日，没有任务，又正好是平安夜所以也不适合搞什么爆炸，无聊的很，他的那个搭档也不知道在忙些什么，这几天连面也没见上一次。

那个家伙，现在会在哪儿呢。  
他抓紧了枕头的一角。  
枕头的触感有些不对劲，他猛地意识到自己已经不在自己的房间里了，一下坐起来，居然看到阿飞就躺在自己旁边。  
什么情况？他也没找圣诞老人许愿啊！  
迪达拉第一反应就是探他的鼻息，还好，有气，不仅如此还轻哼着翻了个身，朝向他这边躺过来，左眼覆盖着绷带，右眼的睫毛惬意地轻颤了几下，侧脸好看得无可挑剔。还好。  
环顾四周，这房间很陌生，从那张满满当当的书桌和衣帽架上的高中制服来看，这可能是个女学生的房间，没察觉到什么危险的气息——平安夜嘛，无论坏人好人也是要过节的。不过为什么自己会在这儿？是什么自己不能事先知晓的秘密任务？或者就是阿飞搞的鬼。

他抓住阿飞的肩膀打算把他摇醒。这家伙睡相很认真——抿着嘴，有点严肃，怎么看都觉得眉心没有放松，让人忍不住想伸手去抚平。说起来他很少见到阿飞熟睡的样子，虽然以前在任务途中也免不了经常一起睡，可小跟班嘛，大多数时候总是比前辈起得更早。  
他用食指和中指按在阿飞的眉心，分开指头轻轻地往两边展开，像是在捏他的那些黏土塑像似的，一下，一下，慢慢地，微蹙的眉心被彻底捏平了，这下看上去好多了。  
那亲一下应该也不会被发现吧？  
阿飞啊阿飞，老是一副傻兮兮的样子，演给谁看？迪达拉趴在他旁边，端详着他安静的睡颜，撑着胳膊俯下身去，屏住呼吸，在他嘴唇上轻轻地贴了一下。  
感觉像是偷吃了一颗五味杂陈的糖果。  
要是被这家伙知道了自己的心思，估计又会大惊小怪地哇哇乱叫，顺便有恃无恐地拿这个当把柄尽情地贫嘴了吧？他都能想象到这人手舞足蹈地恨不得让全世界都知道自己亲过他的那副死样子。  
抱着破罐破摔的决心，迪达拉再一次凑近轻吻阿飞，双手不自觉地撑在他胸膛上，却突然发现他心跳快得厉害。  
欸？不是睡着了吗？！  
后颈一下子被抓住，同时被钳制的还有自己的嘴唇，迪达拉还没反应过来，主导权就像一只回旋镖似的嗖地一下飞到了对方手里。“圣诞快乐，前辈。”几个音节直接堵进迪达拉嘴里，一个天旋地转，回过神来时他已经被压倒了。  
阿飞在亲他。  
这家伙居然在亲他。  
这亲吻有力度，好像要从迪达拉这里吸取能量似的，紧紧地吮着，舌尖毫不松懈地一次次进犯地更深，那双平日里都戴着手套的手此刻赤裸着，捏着他的下巴，指尖的温度确切地传递过来，又伸开去抚摸他的侧颈和耳朵，嗡嗡的耳鸣声把他的意外和羞怯砸得稀巴烂。  
只是，这吻和阿飞刚才的装睡一样，就像是预谋好的似的，攻城略地，目的明确，只想快速挑起他的欲望，不过的确很奏效，随着两人衣服被自己或对方稀里糊涂扒掉的动作，温暖的被窝里鼓起一阵又一阵凉风，迪达拉下意识地推诿着，却又帮着阿飞拉开自己的腰带，全身像通了电似的，遍身的抚摸让他越来越大口地喘气。不对。这也太快了吧？要不然就是在做梦，要不然一定有什么别的事，他突然察觉到了什么。  
“等等。等……等！”他抓住阿飞已经摸到自己大腿根的手。

带土意识到自己的美男计——直白点说就是色诱计可能已经失败了。  
“你想干什么？”迪达拉一手掐着他的脖子，一手死死拽着自己的睡衣领口。  
“这不是明知故问嘛前辈——”他稀里糊涂地撒着娇俯下身，又被干脆地推开。  
“我知道了。”迪达拉仰面躺着，金发散了一枕头，原本有些失焦的大眼睛盯住带土，又推着他坐起来，眼神狐疑。就在带土以为自己面临的是严峻的拷问时，迪达拉随手在枕头下面摸到了一支笔，往前唰地一声飞出去，直直地钉在了床对面的衣柜门上。

“出来！嗯。”

————

“万一待会他真的发现你了，千万别出来，我来想办法。”半个小时前，圣诞老人宇智波带土回到女高中生的窗前时特意叮嘱她。  
“为什么？”  
“如果你也想尝尝被起爆粘土炸飞的滋味的话，就当我没说。”带土耸耸肩，轻描淡写地恐吓道。  
女高中生立刻听话地点了点头：“我只要躲在衣柜里面就可以了？”  
“没错。”  
女高中生钻进衣柜里，把柜门打开一条狭窄的缝隙，这才发现好像有点不对劲，距离有点远，加上位置很低，柜门的缝隙也有限，她这个视野估计只能看到床上那团鼓鼓囊囊的被子，“哎……”她刚要提出意见，就被带土打断了：“藏好，我现在要把前辈传送过来了。”

————

“再不出来我就把你和这个衣柜一起炸掉。”  
“前辈…...今天可是平安夜，稍安勿躁啊……”带土在一旁试图安抚，哪想到迪达拉直接钻出被窝光着脚丫子朝柜子走了过去，他不得不冲过去一把拦腰把这个危险人物扛起来，重新摔在床上，“喂！”危险人物奋力地抗议着，又被轻松制服，那个小姑娘估计已经吓惨了，他没等迪达拉再爬起来就拉过被子蒙住两人的头，局促的黑暗里，他们的呼吸让被子里暖和得有点缺氧，“嘘。听我说。 ”一个不留神又差点亲在一块，带土贴在他耳朵边上，把事实明明白白全说了一遍。

“笨蛋。”终于搞清楚来龙去脉的迪达拉差点没控制住自己的音量，即使如此还是在被子里掐了他一把，“你不会直接对她用幻术么？”

“诚信经营是根本啊前辈！不然我今晚直接用幻术不就好了，还来扮什么圣诞老人……”

“你这哪里是什么圣诞老人，阿拉丁神灯还差不多。嗯。”迪达拉一脸黑线地吐槽着，蹬开这人又缠上来的腿，“嗑这么冷的cp，也不知道那小屁孩图什么。”说着就要起身，又被拽回去。“前辈前辈——她从衣柜里什么也看不清楚，咱们只要做做样子就好了。”  
迪达拉又好气又好笑，拧住他的脸推开，“滚！你这家伙刚才不是还说要诚信经营么？！嗯？”  
“那还不是因为。”他突然自嘲似的笑了笑，松开迪达拉在他身旁躺了下去，双手枕着后脑勺，故作轻松地叹了口气，“前辈是不会愿意的吧？”

是从什么时候开始的呢？迪达拉想。  
可能是突然发现自己从某一天开始对橙色的玩意儿颇感兴趣，比如路上摘到的新鲜橘子，剥上一块放进嘴里，酸得龇牙咧嘴；比如盛放的野花丛，有红的粉的黄的，可只有橙色的那朵上歇了一只蝴蝶；比如清晨赶路时遇到的朝阳，像个刚出生的婴儿一样稚嫩，耀眼的颜色却能吸引万物朝它奔赴而去；还比如某人的面具。  
这没什么好脸红的，谁都有过年轻的时候，就是，还没变成大人的时候，青春可以滴出水来，朝阳遍山，每个早晨和黄昏都想写诗，心里充满爱情。*  
更何况他还正年轻，喜欢人不犯法，就算犯法他也不在乎。明明每天嘴上把这个烦人精嫌弃得要死，却也还是会因为一觉醒来发现他就躺在身旁而暗自狂喜。

女高中生被那支钉进柜门的笔吓得不轻，瑟瑟发抖地用一堆衣服把自己武装起来，好像它们有隐身或者防爆功能似的。结果过了好久还是没动静，看来这位圣诞老人还算靠谱，她从衣服的掩护里钻出来，从那条小缝往外瞧，只能看到自己那团圆滚滚的被子时不时翻腾两下。突然，小迪掀起被子坐了起来——可能同时也是骑在了另一个人身上，那件睡衣基本上已经形同虚设了，被他脱掉并朝后扔在了地毯上。

“女高中生的圣诞愿望对吧？”他的后背好看得让人大脑当机，此刻更因为这句话而闪耀着圣光。  
“欸…？！前辈不会真的想……”

“诚信经营，诚信经营啊阿飞。”小迪俯下身，大概是在亲他，女高中生后悔没提前把自己眼珠子挖出来粘在天花板上。  
之前那些细碎的声音逐渐听得真切起来，很快，她看到阿飞也坐起来，急切地吻着小迪，像是已经觊觎了他五百年才终于骗到了手似的，和他双手十字交叉相握在一起，把他压在了被子上面，视野立刻变得好极了。  
天呐天呐，这就是传说中的现场直播吗。  
女高中生差点留下激动的泪水。

正在这千钧一发的时候，狡诈的宇智波带土突然抬起了头，正视门缝里女高中生的眼睛，还没反应过来，一阵奇妙的漩涡就把她刮进了神威空间里。

好吧，女高中生的圣诞愿望还是没能实现。

——————

“他们睡过了。”新年的某一天，女高中生正在网上和人唇枪舌战。  
“呵，你怎么知道？”

虽然全过程她只亲眼目睹了前五分钟，就被扔到叫天天不应叫地地不灵的神威空间晾了至少大半天，期间她一直在里面痛骂着“圣诞老人宇智波带土无良商家出尔反尔丧尽天良只顾寻欢作乐毫无cp营业精神……”，可是现在她还是得意洋洋底气十足，气沉丹田在评论框里打下了一句：

“我，见，过。”

（完）

*选自圣·埃克苏佩里


End file.
